This invention relates generally to unitary multiple conduit flexible drainage devices which share a common manifold at their proximal ends. More particularly, this invention relates to unitary multiple conduit flexible drainage devices sharing a common manifold at their proximal ends, in which the individual conduits may be readily parted at their distal ends for routing to different locations.
Multiple conduit drainage devices having a common manifold at their proximal ends are used in many fields, including particularly in the medical field. In a typical medical application, the individual conduits initially are joined along their edges into a unit. The individual conduits are parted, as needed, cut to the appropriate lengths, and routed to the desired locations within a surgical wound site. For example, after surgery is performed on the abdomen, the conduits can be routed separately to the desired abdomen quadrants. Similarly, after a cholecystostomy or a cholecystotomy, separate conduits may be used to drain fluid from the right gutter and Morison's pouch.
In such medical applications, once the conduits are positioned, the wound site is sutured in the manifold under the skin, and a single conduit passing through the wound suture from the manifold to an appropriate gravity or suction drainage device. Thus, as the wound drains, fluid passes from each of the conduits into the manifold and through the single drainage conduit.
Unfortunately, in currently available multiple conduit drainage devices, the individual conduits cannot be readily and reliably parted without damaging adjacent conduits. A multiple conduit drainage device of the type currently available is illustrated in FIG. 1. In this device adjacent conduits 10 and 12 are joined by a single fairly thick membrane 14. When the conduits are separated, a portion 16 of conduit 12 is torn away, rendering the conduit 12 useless, and creating an undesireable ragged appendage on conduit 10.